Saigo no Negai
by AiManga
Summary: This is no accident. Fairy Tail knows. Why won't Magnolia know? But slowly, each one of them doesn't know anymore, and only one person remembers. "Lucy? Who's that?" CH 2 UP UP T for safety.
1. Accident

**Saigo no Negai**

**(a/n): There seems to be a lot of Lucy deathfics, so I decided to try one! After all, I _did _tell someone I wanted to do a reverse harem, what better way than Fairy Tail? After all, I prefer mythical and magical things, so there, you have it. ;)**

**Prologue: ****Accident**

* * *

><p>"It's not an accident!" his angered cry filled the small hospital room. He slammed his fists onto the table, nearly cracking it. "Natsu-kun, calm down!" a petite girl wailed. Her blue hair was free and flowing, tears falling her chocolate eyes.<p>

He paid no attention to her, and he stomped to the manager. The blue-haired girl wailed, her loose, bare-back dress flowing as she ran towards him.

"Natsu-kun!" Natsu, the boy with pink hair, turned around. "Stay out of this, Wendy." Wendy gulped as she took a step back. She wanted to stop him, but she knows what will happen. "Natsu-kun!"

The boy paid her wails no heed as a woman with wavy brown hair held her back. "No, Wendy... let him. It's for the best." Wendy looked up at her, seeing two stream of tears flowing from her dark brown eyes.

"Cana-san..." Wendy started softly, before breaking into a brawl. She mopped her face onto Cana's white jacket, which sent many sweat drops and a vein onto Cana's head. "I just bought this jacket last week..." Cana moaned inwardly, not wanting to hurt Wendy's feelings.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a woman wearing armor barged in, with a black-haired boy behind her.

"Erza-chan! Gray-kun!" Wendy looked up, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief she had kept hidden in her pocket all that time. Cana sweat dropped, and sat at the corner, rocking back and fourth. "Natsu-kun... he-"

Erza held up a gauntlet-ed hand. No words were spoken, but the dark look in her eyes had said it all, _We __know. _Gray frowned, his eyebrows knitted together, his hands balling into fists.

A shadow fell over his eyes as he walked over to the door, and twisted it open. He was so shocked. What he say wasn't what he had anticipated. Nope, he didn't imagine Natsu crouched over, gripping his heart, blood trickling form his mouth.

Nor did he imagine the manager standing there, unscathed and unhurt. Nope, and definitely not seeing Natsu badly beaten, or the manager blasting a large amount of energy at him.

"Gray!" He saw silver as he felt the air around him heat up. "Gray-kun!" He heard a stifled sob as something warm and soothing cross his chest. "Gray!" He smelt alcohol as he heard a strong voice ordering her to do something. "Gray, open your eyes! Look at this card!"

And he did.

_Sleep._

And he did.

* * *

><p>"What do you think happened?"<p>

Erza snapped away from her memory and looked up at the blue eyes of Mirajane, which was shining with concern for the Requip mage. "Pardon, Mira?" she asked, ex-quiping her gauntlets and massaging her temples.

"I asked, 'what do you think happened'," she said, wiping another glass mug clean. "About that, of course." Erza frowned, a dark look adorning her already too-pale face. "What he said."

No further answers were needed. While the whole of Magnolia thinks that the manager is right, Fairy Tail thinks something's fishy. The whole case seemed fishy. But, the fishier thing was that no one else in Magnolia found it weird!

"No, the most fishiest thing is my fish." Happy purred, flying over, munching on a fish. "Hey, where's Lucy?" The two girls's faces darken, indicating that Happy had said the wrong thing.

"Lucy... died."

* * *

><p><strong>(an): Sorry about the cliffy. It's the prologue, you know. And well, since I'm done with my exams I can update faster, so review please! :D**

**If you can have your Fairy Tail mark, where would you put it and what colour? I would put it on my face and it would be among blue, because I'm crazy and like to be unique.**


	2. Fairy Tail

**Saigo no Negai**

**(a/n): I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I can't help it, I mean, cliffhangers are bad, but I haven't updated in YEARS... note the sarcasm. And thank those who reviewed the last chapter, here's a cookie!**

**Chapter One: Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan, more please," Elfman slurred, waving the empty beer mug at his sister. "Elfman, you shouldn't drink too much beer!" Everyone was mourning her death. Yes, everyone had loved her too much.<p>

_"Mess with one Fairy, and you've messed with all."_

This familiar quote they earned from the Phantom Lord's attack. So, the manager has messed with Lucy, so he had messed with all. Natsu and Gray aren't fighting, much to everyone's surprise.

The guild's surprisingly quiet. Erza is studying and analyzing the article and clues, Natsu clutching a blue outfit tightly, a dark shadow shadowed Gray's eyes, Levy crying silently in the bathroom, and Cana is still too shaken up to do anything but stare at the 'Help Lucy' card in her hands.

"Oi, oi, are we going to just sit here and cry?"

Everyone looked up from their mourning, and saw Natsu standing on a table, clutching his fists, and looking angry. "Lucy wouldn't want to see us like this." This is not Natsu. That was the first thing that came on everyone's mind.

"He's right." Gray stood up, but did not climb the table like Natsu. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, the douche's right."

Natsu twitched. "Ice-brain!" Gray twitched. Natsu had climbed down now, and was glaring at him, like old times, and fighting. "Fire-breath." "Oh, has your ice got to your brain?"

Gray pushed Natsu like old times, countering his mean remarks with mean remarks. But, their efforts were in vain, as no one else feels the same. Until Erza joined in. She glared at them, and said her line.

"What did I tell you about fighting?"

"Aye!" Natsu and Gray started acting like the best of friends again. Usually, it was Lucy's turn to say "There goes Happy number 2 again" but no one said it. Instead, laughter rand through the beerhall.

* * *

><p>Life returned to Fairy Tail, and secretly, no one knew that they were watched. Chocolate eyes looked at them, admiringly.<p>

"Fairy Tail..."

* * *

><p><strong>(an): In apology for the short chapter, here's an omake related to the story!**

**Omake: Lucy Returns**

"Lucy!"

The girl turned around, and smiled warmly. He missed her. He missed those chocolate eyes, that smile, and that cute voice that always squeaked whenever something happens.

That voice that always complained during missions. The way her heartbeat would increase when he's around her.

"Natsu!"

He ran to her, reaching his hands around, wanting her. "Is that really you, Lucy?"

But as soon as his hands touched her, she turned into dusts.

He stopped.

"Lu... cy?"

"Natsu!"

He turned around. There she was!

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu save me!"

Scenes... from the past. Everything is in the past. When Phantom Lord kidnapped Lucy. When Lucy wanted something. Lucy during their time in Edolas. Lucy during the fighting festival.

These memories... he would treasure.

Suddenly, they all turned to dust, and they flew to Natsu's hands, and transformed into a silver key. He could swear that he saw Lucy's shadow, or at least he heard her voice.

One of those rare moments when her voice was serious. Especially when summoning or defending her spirits and friends, her voice was strong and demanding.

"Open the gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!"

Natsu positioned himself and tried to say the same, but what came out of his mouth was not what he had wanted to say.

"Open the gate of the Celestial Mage! Lucy!"

And Lucy stood there, and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Natsu."

Natsu jolted awake. He found a gold key in his hands. The first thing came onto his mind was the first thing he said.

"Lucy..."

* * *

><p><strong>(an): Please note that the omake is related to the main story.**


	3. Lucy or Lisanna

**Saigo no Negai**

**(a/n): Thanks for the review! Unfortunately, only **madin456 **grabbed a cookie. And... ants took it. -.-" Thanks anyway, some people said the chapter was short... well, it kinda is, actually. D:**

**Chapter Two: Lucy or Lisanna**

* * *

><p>The first thing you could hear in the morning, is the scream of muffled words, just across the guild.<p>

Natsu's running to the guild, and right now, his screaming is disturbing the people in the church. After all, since it's a Sunday, it's likely to be more crowded.

"Hey, is that Natsu-san running here?" Wendy asked, walking in, with Charla flying beside her. "I was walking from the shop across Fairy Tail and heard-"

Whoosh!

Natsu came in, waving a gold key in his hands. "Hey, minna, look!" He waved it in the air. "It's a Lucy key!"

"Lucy key?" Erza walked up towards him. Natsu showed her the key. "I had a dream where Lucy gave me this key, and she showed me how to summon Plue! But I ended up summoning Lucy!"

Levy ran up to him. "Did she tell you?" a puzzled look crossed his face. "Tell me what?" Levy frowned. "Think carefully, Natsu, did she say anything?" Natsu thought hard, and suddenly blush when he finally understood.

"She said... 'I love you'..." he mumbled to himself. Levy heard it, but decided to tease him. "What's that?"

"She said she loves me." He managed a little louder.

"I can't hear you~" she said in a sing-song voice. People were starting to snicker now. They get the picture now.

"She said she loves me!" Natsu screamed, and the guild fell silent. Heck, that was unexpected. "I... I..."

Levy wrapped a hand around Natsu's neck. "Hear that? Lucy confessed!" Laughter and chattering broke out throughout the guild, Levy did a fine job embarrassing him, she'll get that.

"Natsu, do you love her too?"

"Man, what a waste, she's pretty cute too..."

"What a laugh, Natsu!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu saw someone run out the guild. Without thinking, he ran out, thinking no one will notice. Not that he minded, anyway. He saw white and immediately knew who it was.

A girl with white hair and wearing white. The untainted and pure Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" Natsu called out, reaching for her. She looked around, and Natsu stopped dead in his tracks. But quickly regained his composure and ran after her. He could swear that he saw Lucy in her. "Lisanna, come back!"

He chased her until they hit a dead end.

"Lisanna!" He grabbed her before he could leave. "Stop... please, stop." He loosened his grip, but she didn't run.

"N-Natsu..." she sniffed, seeing tears in his eyes. "G-Go away... leave me alone..." She fell to her knees, sobbing. "I..."

She swatted him back. "Y-You... You love her more! D-Don't concern yourself with me..." She tried to keep calm, so Natsu could forget about her... but, Lucy's dead, it's not illegal to chase after your childhood crush, is it?

Natsu gulped, and tried to comfort her, but the more he said, the sadder she got. So, eventually, Natsu just lied.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna," he gulped as the lies formed around the tip of his tongue. "I... I never did liked Lucy... I... I love you..."

Immediately Lisanna jumped Natsu. "Is that a promise, Natsu?" She smiled, trying to feel genuine happiness, but deep down inside she knew he was lying. "Y-Yes... it is..."

"Liar."

His eyes widened. He had forced himself to lie... thank goodness Lisanna was honest with herself.

"You still love her." She accused, but she knew it was true. She knew he knew it too. He would only look at Lucy that way, she observed. "So don't concern yourself with me. Go after her."

"But it's too late."

Lisanna smiled sadly. "Better than living a lie, I presume," she said solemnly, and left. She walked out and saw Gray, who was shocked to see her find out, but she just smiled sadly, and left.

"Better than... living a lie."

Her words repeated itself like a broken recorder on his mind. Eventually, he felt someone behind him.

"Natsu." He stood up and faced Gray (he knew it was him earlier). "What-" before he could finish, Lucy had punched him into the wall. "Idiot! Lucy loved you! And now she's dead, because of you!"

Natsu was taken aback. He did not expect to see Gray this flamed up, just after returning from the hospital. "And now you're going after someone else." He glared at him. He hated Natsu now, this feeling is overwhelming.

"I... hate you. She loves you."

"You... like her."

Gray left, leaving Natsu in a world of confusion.

* * *

><p>"Nat... su?" Still, chocolate eyes, a strand of lemon yellow hair fell to her eyes, staring at him adoringly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(an): Well, here's a strawberry cake for reading this far! (runs off)**

**Erza: **Have you seen the fiend that- hey, my cake! Requip! Heaven's wheel!

**You: **AHHHHH~ Wait for me~

**LOL. That was for lightening up the mood. No hard feelings, right? :D**


End file.
